Mi nombre es Susana Marlow
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Para conocer la otra cara de la moneda.


Autor: Claudia Medina

Esta narración está basada en el personaje de Suasana Marlow de la historia de Yumiko Igarashi e ilustrada por Kyoto Misuki

"La otra cara de la moneda"

Minific

Por Claudia Medina

Mi nombre es Susana Marlow …

y quiero por este medio por fin hablar.

De sobra sé que ustedes apoyan a Candy, porque sea lo de cada quien ella se da a querer y si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera estoy segura que seríamos buenas amigas.

También sé que de manipuladora y caprichosa no me bajan, pero también sé que tenemos en común que aman a Terry, igual que Candice y yo.

Pero ustedes ¿qué harían en mi lugar?

Lo amé desde el primer momento que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sus lagos azules me vieron con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa a que pasara a tomar el casting para formar parte de la compañía. Su carita llena de ilusión, solo yo fui capaz de ver, de sentir esa pasión que los dos compartimos por el teatro. Su retraimiento al no querer convivir con los demás, ese aire de chico malo y rebelde, su carácter fuerte y seco y su soledad, inspiraron en mi un sentimiento que fue creciendo día con día que aunque mi sentido común me decía que me estaba metiendo en terrenos áridos y secos como el Sahara para mi, que no habría respuesta, que alguien ya ocupaba su corazón.

Cuando no estábamos trabajando, él se iba a un rincón a leer, a tocar su armónica o a estar perdido en sus pensamientos y me daban ganas de abrazarlo con toda la ternura que necesitaba ¿A ustedes no?

Recuerdo aquella vez que iba a ocultarle una carta de ella, pero me arrepentí al verlo tan pensativo tocando su armónica. Así que se la di para darle una pequeña alegría, y lo logré, sus ojos volvieron a brillar al leerla. Me sentí feliz por él, pero algo en mi interior me dolía, porque sabía que esa carta era de Candy, la boca se me secó, un hoyo en el estómago, un vacío empezó a llenar mi ser.

En Chicago, cuando lo fue a buscar, yo sabía perfectamente que él fue a buscarla, pero no se lo dije a ella. Al conocerla me di cuenta porqué la amaba, no era de una belleza despampanante, ni una mujer de mundo, mucho menos tenía el porte de lo que en realidad era, una de las mujeres más ricas de E.U, ya que su padre adoptivo era William Andley. La vi de arriba abajo para saber a quién me estaba enfrentando… y vi a quien jamás lograría sacar del corazón de Terrence. A una chica de mi edad, en ciertas cosas parecida a mi, rubia, de grandes ojos, solo que los de ella son verdes llenos de una alegría y fuerza que yo jamás lograré tener, sencillamente cautivadora. Humilde, sencilla, crédula y sobre todo, el amor que le tenía a Terry le salía por los poros, por la respiración, por la mirada y… me sentí totalmente derrotada. Pero como buena actriz disimule mi inseguridad, mi dolor al saber que aunque aparentemente había ganado aquella pequeña batalla impidiendo que se encontraran, sabía que en él estaría por ahí muerto de angustia por no encontrarla, que su pensamiento era solo para ella.

Después, cuando él corrió a la puerta del vagón del tren con la mirada fija en el horizonte en la pequeña figura que como un potro salvaje de las planicies corría casi a la par del tren gritando adiós casi pude ver sus almas saliendo de sus respectivos cuerpos alcanzarse, unirse en un beso de amor como el que yo nunca podré experimentar, lleno de ilusión, de recuerdos, de amor anhelado… compartido. Mis lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, pero las enjugué justo antes de que él regresara a sentarse junto a mí. Suspiré con la mirada al suelo, con miedo para no ver la lágrima furtiva de sus espesas y oscuras pestañas, no hablamos en todo el camino, temblaba por dentro, quería decirle que yo estaba ahí, que si se fijaba un poquito podía encontrar en mí todo lo que esperaba de ella y más, porque yo también soy actriz y podía entenderlo mejor.

Un día, cuando él estaba ensañado, vi que lo hacía con más pasión que de costumbre, yo estaba feliz porque yo sería Julieta y él Romeo, justo como debería de ser en la vida real. Algo me impulsó, mis demonios que para entonces ya me tenían atrapada me hicieron hablar, gritar de desesperación, no quería, no podría soportar que ella viniera, a mis terrenos, a mi presentación como protagonista, en la que mi compañero solo actuaría para una persona, para Candy. Sí, se lo dije, se lo grité… mi amor, mi angustia, mi petición.

"No la invites, por favor Terry" Cuando vi el asombro en su rostro le explique el porqué, con todas mis fuerzas y como último recurso le grité que lo amaba, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, cuando él me dijo que yo no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle eso. Hasta el libreto se le cayó de la mano.

En un pequeño susurro escuché, "me gustas pero…".

Entonces, días después, sucedió lo que cambiaría mi vida y la de Candy y Terry también. No pensé, actué, de inmediato, mis piernas y mis manos se movieron solas, lo aventé con no sé qué fuerzas, pero lo salvé, él estaba intacto, ileso, yo, en la oscuridad de mi desmayo. Cuando desperté, el llanto de mi madre, su desconsuelo, su dolor de madre al ver a su hija incompleta, en cuerpo y alma. Me lo dijo entre sollozos y me reclamó ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mi única justificación, "Lo amo mamá, con todo mi ser" Lo dije con orgullo y sin remordimiento, porque el amor nunca debe de ser razón para avergonzarse.

Por la tarde y por las subsecuentes, él estaba ahí, esa escena me recordaba cuando mi abuelo se sentaba en la mecedora del porche de su granja y su viejo y cansado compañero de mejores tiempos, su perro labrador, se sentaba junto a él en silencio, de vez en cuando volteaba con esa mirada de resignada fidelidad, de gratitud. Justo así me sentía.

Mi madre, la pobre, lo hizo a mis espaldas, ella solo quería que yo fuera feliz, dentro de lo que podía, la entiendo , pero no la justifico, escuché que ella lo obligaba a visitarme… casi diría que estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a amarme. Eso solo lo hace una madre que ama demasiado a su hija, aunque siento que ella lo hiciera al creer que yo no sería capaz de incitar al amor a un hombre…pero , desgraciadamente tenía razón… tal vez antes tenía admiradores, a quienes obviamente no correspondía porque mi corazón era de él… pero ahora… ¿quien se fijaría en mi?… todos buscarían a una mujer completa, llena de salud para darle hijos, fuerte, valiente, hermosa… yo…¿qué podía ofrecer?… una ilusión inalcanzada de ser actriz y en la cama… una mujer incompleta, mutilada en su cuerpo, en su hermosura de Eva…¿Qué hombre le gustaría pasar sus noches con alguien así?

Pero él, si estaba, parecía que su cuerpo cada día era más pesado, ya no tenía ilusión por el estreno, aunque con tirabuzón le sacaba la información de lo que estaba pasando, con cierta timidez me dijo que fue Karen Kleiss mi sustituta, a lo que yo respondí con un "Claro… se lo merece". Después, supe que Candy ya había llegado…él no vino ese día… en espíritu yo estaba ahí, viéndolos, felices, compartiendo, disfrutando, recordando… besándose.

Por la noche, cada minuto pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo en el teatro, podía verlos, olerlos, los nervios del estreno, de la crítica… el vestuario nuevo podía sentirlo con la yema de mis dedos y mi pobre madre tenía que aguantar mis comentarios... La miré a los ojos… vi su sufrimiento, el mío, el de Terry y por consecuencia el de Candy… mi madre estaba dispuesta a obligarlo… yo no podía seguir así… no debía ser una carga pesada para todos sería más fácil que yo no existiera, fue entonces cuando envidié a Julieta, su valor para morir por el amor a su hombre. Entonces me puse insistente en que quería comer fresas, en esa temporada era casi imposible encontrarlas pero insistí tanto que mi mamá salió a buscarlas. No sin antes ofrecerle disculpas por mi comportamiento ella me vio con ternura porque no entendió el verdadero significado de mis palabras.

No sé como lo logré, pero me vi en lo alto del hospital en medio de una tormenta de nieve deseando caer hasta el fondo para ya terminar con todo esto, de pronto unas manos delgadas, pero fuertes me sujetaron de los muslos.

"No lo hagas Susana, no por favor" dijo Candy

Yo le argumenté que era lo mejor para ella y Terry que me dejara. Pero ella insistió y me jalo hasta el suelo. Cuando él me tomó en sus brazos, sentí que moría en realidad, pero que resucitaba el mismo tiempo, me dieron ganas de vivir, aun y cuando la cara de él fue tan fría como la nieve misma.

Ella entró en mi cuarto, con una sonrisa fingida dándome animo a seguir adelante, pidiéndome que lo cuidara, que no dejara de amarlo, convencida de que yo lo amaba tanto como ella. En sus ojos verdes en tan solo esos instantes con tan pocas frases… pudimos intercambiar tantas cosas. Yo le deje en claro que yo no quería interponerme ya entre ellos, se lo dije con el corazón, con la misma gratitud que Terry pudiera tenerme por haber salvado su vida, pero también quería vivir por y para él, tomé suplicante sus manos, ella tenía todo el derecho que el amor le daba, al igual que yo, pero… Candy sonrió y me dio la esperanza de mi vida. Se iba, regresaba a Chicago.

Momentos después él entró a mi cuarto, mi corazón dio un vuelco, en mi inconsciencia estaba feliz, sin ella yo podría tener la oportunidad… con el tiempo, tal vez, él se diera cuenta de que mi amor era tan o mayor que el de ella. Era una oportunidad real. Pero al fijarme en su cara sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, estaba llorando, ya había sido como media hora que ella salió del cuarto rumbo a la estación del tren.

¡Llorando! Lo había visto enojado, taciturno hasta grosero pero jamás llorando, veía a través de la ventana que mostraba la nieve incansable de caer. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente corría por el tiempo, estoy segura que en los recuerdos del colegio que vivió con ella, corría tras ella a la estación del tren, si pudiera, con sus propias manos lo detendría.

¡No!, No podía verlo así, era para mí aún más doloroso, fue entonces cuando una luz venció la oscuridad de mi ya poseído corazón por el mal entendimiento del amor… recordé a mi abuela leyendo la Biblia en voz alta escribiendo el amor.

"El amor es sufrido, benigno, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, no busca lo suyo, no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad, el amor nunca deja de ser" El amor es algo vivo, es libre… no se puede forzar a nadie a amar, el amor es o no es…

-Alcánzala, ve Terry, puedes alcanzarla si te apuras. Lo dije con dolor pero con toda la sinceridad y honestidad que avalaba mi amor por él… una amiga alguna vez me dijo que el amor es ver feliz a la persona que amas. –De verdad, te lo digo Terrence, vete. Una gran fuerza llenó mi corazón, ya no tenía miedo, sabía lo que quería, quería verlo feliz aun y cuando significara ya no tenerlo a mi lado.

Me vio con sus ojos azules todavía con agua, de alguna forma vio en mis ojos lo que yo estaba pensando en ese instante, me vio decidida, segura dueña de mi vida…dejándolo libre de toda culpa y remordimiento y escuché las palabras que jamás imagine escuchar tan pronto.

-"Me decidí por ti, Susana"

Los primeros días eran increíbles, antes y después de la función estaba conmigo, cenábamos juntos callados, me conformaba con las escuetas respuestas mono-silábicas a mis preguntas sobre la función, sobre nuestros compañeros, la crítica periodística, los comentarios de la gente. Cuando me dieron de alta repetíamos la misma rutina pero ahora con una variante… su aliento cada día era más fuerte a alcohol, el brillo de sus ojos fue ocupado por una mirada perdida siempre en el horizonte… pensaba en ella. Para colmo un día recibí la visita de Karen Kleiss pidiéndome que lo dejara libre, que ya no lo atosigara porque estaba quedando mal en la compañía y por lo tanto en escena, me contó que tuvo que levantarlo en plena escena porque tropezó con sus propios pies de lo ebrio que estaba, lo cual lo llevó a tener un problema muy grande con Robert.

Una noche mi mamá tuvo que salir a comprar una medicina ya que espero a que él llegara porque no me quería dejar sola después de lo que pasó en el hospital.

Con reservas se fue porque olía demasiado a alcohol.

Terry se sentó en el sofá y sin ningún recato sacó su pequeña botella de whisky y al sentir mi mirada reprobatoria me preguntó cínicamente si gustaba.

-La dulce y correcta Susana Marlow- dijo con una sonrisilla burlona al acerarse a mi… sabes,- dijo al mirarme detenidamente frente a mis rostro- eres bonita, no te había visto bien… la sufrida y pobre Susana- dijo con voz digna de un ebrio.

Yo con ayuda de mis muletas me levanté para zafarme de su cercanía que me era molesta por el olor. Me di la media vuelta y él me siguió me tomó por la cintura y me desequilibré pero él me sostuvo y me acercó a su cuerpo, yo solo trataba de no respirar

-¿Qué de que te asombras?- dijo al ver mi molestia

-¿Eso es lo que querías no? Para eso me quedé a tu lado…Ser novios, pues anda compórtate como una novia amorosa- dijo en medio de su creo ya delirio acercándose buscando mi boca. Fue el primer y más terrible beso que recibí en mi vida, despecho, culpabilidad resentimiento por parte de él, asco por mí y por él. Lo hizo para retarme, para probarme, para saber mi reacción, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. No sé cómo pude hacerlo, pero tome fuerzas de debilidad y con mi muleta lo aventé lejos de mi con un golpe, al mismo tiempo que yo caí al suelo.

-No eres ella y jamás lo serás-dijo en un grito de desesperación en su inconsciencia alcohólica, pero dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

-Lárgate Terry,-grité con dolor, llena de humillación-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, quiero que te largues para siempre de mi vida, no sé a dónde, si quieras buscarla o no, no me importa. El se acercó lleno de culpabilidad diciendo mil y una vez- lo siento, lo siento- queriendo tratar de ayudarme pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a mí.

-Perdóname, Susana… tu eres tan buena… no merezco ni siquiera tu amistad. De verdad quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no lo hice, como pude con la habilidad adquirida para manejar mis muletas me paré con la poca dignidad que me quedaba lo mire firmemente—de sobra sé que no soy ella, yo soy una mujer que ha aprendido a llevar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, a mi pesar te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte siempre y cuando tu lo quieras, pero no así. Quiero que te vayas, vete, no te quiero ver así, no quiero que estés aquí contra tu voluntad… búscala o no, ya no me importa, no estoy dispuesta a vivir más de migajas de amor, ni siquiera eso, de compasión… y es horrible Terrence, recibir eso de la persona que más amas en el mundo, vete y no vuelvas más a mi casa.

En ese instante recordé las palabras de Candy "nunca lo dejes" pero era necesario, ya era tiempo que él tomara el rumbo de lo que quería realmente.

-Vete y no vuelvas-fue lo último que le dije. No sé ustedes, pero si alguna vez han amado me comprenderán.

Por mucho tiempo no lo volví a ver, un día hasta recibí la visita de Eleonor Becker, su madre, según supe por ella, la vi tan triste y preocupada que sentí mucho no poder ayudarla, la angustia me carcomía. Mi mamá se enteraba de todo lo que decían de él, que lo habían visto por aquí y por allá, perdido en el alcohol por lo que cada noche rogaba por él, que un ángel lo acompañara, lo cuidara de lo que lo rodeaba y de él mismo.

A veces me arrepentía de haberlo alejado… Él es como un niño, no puede disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos, necesitaría estar totalmente ciega para no darme cuenta por eso les digo que es terrible amar sin ni siquiera una pequeña esperanza, que a quien tú amas consciente o inconscientemente te restriegue en la cara no solo su desamor sino su amargura por estar junto a ti. ¡Cuántas cosas se pueden decir sin palabras! , un pequeño gesto, una reacción rápida y tal vez involuntaria de repulsión a tu tacto… incluso a tu mirada… espero que nunca sepan cuanto duele el desamor mezclado con frustración. Que en la vida del ser que más amas no seas "la mujer amada" la que le da aliento, vida, razón para lograr sus metas, la que aunque es humana tiene la magia suficiente para llenar el día gris en el más bello arco iris, la que en la tormenta es su apoyo y cómplice, la que siendo mortal tendrá la inmortalidad en su corazón, al que a pesar de sus limitaciones a su parecer merezca todo lo mejor del mundo. Si no al contrario, solo ser un lastre pesado en su vida… solo ser esa decisión equivocada que solo sostiene por no faltar a su palabra. Quien por más esfuerzos que haga, jamás podrá llenar sus expectativas, mucho menos, digna de algo… repito, no me quejo, ni quiero que lo culpen solo expongo lo que es, él reaccionó siendo fiel a su espíritu rebelde, sincero.

El tiempo pasó, mi mamá consiguió asesoría en el hospital para darme rehabilitación, ahí me enteré del caso de una chica llamada Helen Keller, que sin poder ver, escuchar y hablar se había abierto camino por sí sola, con la ayuda de su maestra… y que era felizmente casada. Me sentí entonces sí, mutilada pero en mi entendimiento, en mi ser… me sentí una idiota. Decidí que saldría adelante, no más llanto ni por mí, ni por mi carrera, ni por mi pierna perdida, ni por mi imposible amor por Terry.

Me decidí a usar por fin mi "nueva pierna", a practicar con ella, volví a cuidarme como cuando era actriz, una de las más bellas, según decían mis admiradores. Hablé con Robert y le pedí trabajo, de sobra sabía que no volvería a los escenarios, pero me vio tan insistente que me inventó un trabajo de su secretaria, de "asistente de producción" así lo llamó que en realidad es un trabajo algo así como el de un hada madrina que tiene que solucionar todo de la nada lo que me dio a mi más fuerzas quien estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le solucionara todo, con vergüenza lo digo, empecé a crecer. El ambiente del teatro me volvió a la vida, mi madre me decía que el brillo había regresado a mis ojos.

Una tarde sonó la campana de la entrada, me apresuré a abrir porque los actores estaban en medio de un ensayo, yo repetía cada línea, me las sabía todas y cada una, pero el deber era el deber y en obediencia a la mirada fulminante de Robert por acallar esa impertinente campana con una sonrisa abrí la puerta y apareció la figura de quien menos me esperaba, estaba ahí él, con kilos de menos, con la cara pálida pero acicalado, expélaba por sus poros un deseo de rehabilitación de restauración, de restitución, pero sobre todo de una nueva esperanza y determinación.

Asombrado de verme de pie solo dijo un escueto-¿Susana eres tú?

Yo sonreí, el perdón, la paz, el deseo de vivir y mi amor hacia mí misma, me hicieron verlo con ternura pero a la vez admiración al tener el coraje suficiente para empezar de nuevo, tenía tanta empatía que me vi a mi misma meses atrás rogándole a Robert una oportunidad.

No cruzamos palabras de más, el cómo estás, el te ves bien, que bueno por ti, llamaré a Robert… no más.

Mi madre se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, insistió en hacerme hablar, yo quería disfrutar ese momento para mí, pero ella fue persistente y en cierta forma se lo merecía porque fue mi compañera fiel en todo momento, no pudo evitar su cara de preocupación, pero yo la tranquilicé que no tuviera miedo, yo ya no era la misma.

Todos los días llegaba feliz a trabajar, contenta con mi nueva situación, ahora todos mis compañeros, incluyendo a Karen me estimaban, veían en mi una salvadora a todas las inclemencias que puede tener una compañía de teatro minutos antes de dar función. Mi relación con Terry tardó un poco en reanudarse, al principio solo eran los saludos como a cualquier compañero, mi ir y venir mi tiempo no era mío en realidad… una tarde por alguna razón quedamos solos en la que podría decirse que era la oficina de Robert pudimos platicar, mirándonos a los ojos sinceramente. Yo le pregunté que lo había motivado para regresar y él me contestó que su amigo Albert lo hizo reaccionar justo después de una golpiza que se dieron, le mostró desde un punto alto de Chicago el lugar donde trabajaba Candy, ya que le estaban bloqueando el ejercicio de su profesión en los hospitales… trabajaba en una casucha ayudando a los menos afortunados de la ciudad, ella seguía fiel al camino que había escogido, entonces se dio la media vuelta, sin siquiera ir a buscarla, ya había decidido seguir el camino que había escogido y luchar para reivindicarse.

-Que bueno. Ahora lucha por lo que tú eres, un gran actor- le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- me preguntó.

A mi afirmación el dijo que me veía una mirada diferente, llena de luz y no solo la mirada sino mi actitud toda yo era diferente.

La voz de Robert nos interrumpió

-Susy- como me decía- Karen se enfermó, tiene una fiebre muy alta, no hay nadie más. Tienes que ir a escena en la función de hoy por la noche ¿T e sabes la líneas verdad?

-¿Yo?- pregunté asombrada

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente?- dijo con aparente frialdad

-No- contesté segura al sonreír llena de satisfacción- Me prepararé.

-Pero no se te olvide dejar todo lo demás preparado, nadie puede vivir sin ti… ni yo.

Voltee a ver la reacción de Terry y por primera vez vi en sus ojos algo parecido a la admiración.

Jamás olvidaré mi regreso al escenario, los aplausos, la satisfacción de haberlo logrado fue una experiencia que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Las flores regresaron a mi camerino, Karen y yo nos dividíamos las funciones, pero entre tantos ramos siempre había una rosa blanca, sencilla, solitaria, anónima.

Terrence, como el ave fénix resurgió de las cenizas volvió con fuerzas, los críticos que algún día hicieron leña del árbol caído ahora lo alaban por su desempeño histriónico. Pero su soledad era aún criticada. Las chicas de todas clases sociales mueren por él.

Así es la vida, como dijo alguna vez alguien, personas vienen y personas se van de nuestras vidas pero lo que importa es la huella que nosotros dejamos en ellas.

Ahora, yo soy la mejor amiga de Terry, jamás dejaré de amarlo, pero mi amor es diferente, en silencio le agradezco el papel que desempeño en mi vida, mi primer amor, como tal vez él aquel día en la habitación del hospital se despedía dándole gracias a Candy por haber sido su primer amor.

John, el más rapaz de los periodistas de espectáculos, vino un día para hacerme una entrevista, para mi sorpresa su reportaje fue hermoso. Y después no sé cómo pasó mi sentimiento de alerta como el del antílope al león… sucumbió, noche tras noche me acompañaba a casa, y empecé a ver en él lo que siempre busqué en Terry, sin presión, sin resentimientos… sin culpabilidad. Todo era diferente, me podía reflejar en sus hermosos ojos grises, sus manos eran fuertes listas para sostenerme… por fin conocí el amor correspondido.

La rosa blanca no faltaba en mi camerino noche tras noche…sonreía con ternura cada vez que la veía. El día de mi boda con John, la rosa cambió de domicilio, apareció en la iglesia justo antes de acomodarme el vestido de novia, mi madre me dijo que Terrence la había llevado, una tarjeta escrita a las carreras decía

" Susy, perdóname por no acompañarte en este día, pero mi padre enfermó, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar. Se feliz, prométeme que lo serás. Nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mí. Si no es molestia, está rosa siempre aparecerá en tu camerino como muestra del cariño y gratitud que te tengo.

Mi querida y dulce Susana se feliz y haz feliz a John ustedes si lo merecen.

Tu amigo y admirador

Terrence

Por casualidad vi en el diario el anuncio del compromiso de William Albert Andley y Candice White Andley.

-Cada quien escogió su camino, mi querido y amado amigo Terry- murmuré al besar la rosa y acomodarla en mi bouquet de novia antes de salir.

Así que ya dije mi versión de la historia, amé y amo demasiado a Terry, pero fue él quien decidió su camino, tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse en Chicago a Candy, pero no lo hizo, para él, el teatro fue y será su vida. La vida y el destino son cómplices de nuestras decisiones, que tal vez aunque a veces sean equivocadas, la vida está ahí para darte una nueva oportunidad y debes de hacer uso de tus propias armas para salir adelante, le agradezco a Terry su forma de ser, por eso pude distinguir el verdadero amor encontrado en John. También me alegro por Candy y Albert, ambos merecían ser felices, el destino de alguna forma los unió y encontraron el amor, un amor que estuvo ahí desde siempre.

Aquí, la otra cara de la moneda, la más odiada aún antes que Elisa Leegan. El león no es como lo pintan.

Gracias por leer mi verdad

Susana Marlow.


End file.
